icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill Sweatt
| birth_place = Elburn, IL, U.S. | draft = 38th overall | draft_year = 2007 | draft_team = Chicago Blackhawks | career_start = 2010 | team = Vancouver Canucks | league = NHL | prospect_league = AHL | prospect_team = | image = | image_size }} Bill Sweatt (born September 28, 1988) is an American ice hockey left winger who currently plays within the Vancouver Canucks organization of the National Hockey League (NHL). His older brother Lee Sweatt is a retired hockey player; the two have played with each other with the Colorado College Tigers and the Manitoba Moose. Early life Sweatt was born in Elburn, Illinois, a village west of Chicago. He played minor hockey with his older brother Lee, in Highland Park, Illinois. His father was a former football player, while his mother was a hockey fan. Growing up, the family lived in the country and had a paved basement, where the brothers played roller hockey. Playing career Sweatt joined the U.S. National Under-18 Team in 2004–05. After two seasons with the program, he joined the college ranks with the Colorado College Tigers of the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA). During his freshman year, Sweatt skated alongside Lee, who was finishing up his college career with Colorado as a senior defenceman. Following a 26-point effort over 30 games, Sweatt was selected 38th overall in the 2007 NHL Entry Draft by the Chicago Blackhawks. He returned to Colorado to complete his NCAA career, which culminated in a college career-high 15 goals, 18 assists and 33 points over 39 games as a senior in 2009–10. In the off-season, Sweatt was traded from the Blackhawks to the Toronto Maple Leafs on June 30, 2010, along with forward Kris Versteeg. Opting not to sign with Toronto, he became a free agent on August 16, 2010. Three days later, he signed a three-year, entry level contract with the Vancouver Canucks worth US$2.7 million, plus performance bonuses. Sweatt joined his brother Lee in the Canucks organization, who had been signed by the team three months prior. Following the pre-season, the Canucks assigned both Sweatt brothers to their American Hockey League(AHL) affiliate the Manitoba Moose. Together, they became the first pair of brothers to play at the same time for the franchise. Moose head coach Claude Noel described Sweatt in his professional rookie season as a physical player who can forecheck quickly and make plays. Sweatt recorded 46 points (19 goals and 27 assists) over 80 games, ranking second in team-scoring (12 behind winger Sergei Shirokov), as well as ninth among league rookies. During the off-season, Lee was left unsigned by the Canucks organization, splitting the brothers up. Despite signing with the Ottawa Senators, Lee announced his retirement shortly thereafter. During the Canucks' 2011 training camp, Sweatt was injured during a prospects tournament in Penticton, British Columbia, causing him to miss the team's first two pre-season games in September. International play United States}} Sweatt was named Top Forward at the IIHF Under-18 World Championships in 2006, where the United States won gold. He also participated in the 2007 World Junior Ice Hockey Championships for the US, coming home with a bronze medal. Career statistics References External links * * Category:Born in 1989 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks draft picks Category:Chicago Wolves players Category:Colorado College Tigers players Category:Manitoba Moose players